


Two in the Morning

by jinzou_enemy



Series: Flux [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kaoru's Bi Panic(TM), M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Strength Kink sorta, but at the same time. kaoru is too tired to say no homo, pretty much everyone but Kaoru only appears in a flashback, yep that sure is a tag i just put in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: "4. Imagine Person A has a nightmare about Person B. They don’t know what disturbs them more— how scary the dreams are, or how arousing they are."





	Two in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> (this is probably a nightmare for kaoru in the sense that he dreamt about a guy)

Kaoru wakes with a gasp, his hands jittery. Fragments of his dream dig into his conscious, despite his best attempts to ignore it.

Another boy’s hands, trapping his wrists. Being pushed against a wall, a knee grinding into his crotch while his mouth was occupied with another’s. Teal eyes, glinting with mischief despite the lust clouding them. Strong arms on either side of his head-

‘It doesn’t make sense,’ he thinks hysterically as he cuts off the spiral of his thoughts, ‘Why am I dreaming of this of all things? I haven’t even seen anything that would spur something like this-’ but Kaoru has to cut himself off, since its not exactly true that there’s _ nothing  _ that had happened to day to..inspire something like this. 

Earlier today, Kaoru had quite literally ran into Mikejima-kun, who proceeded to completely ignore him in favour of getting off the floor and continuing to sprint away. If that wasn’t weird enough, Kiryu-kun thundered down the hall after him, though his expression wasn’t nearly quite as mad as his footsteps made it out to be. 

The urge to just walk away and forget this happened, and the urge to see what crazy event the 3rd years are up to today clashed in his mind. His mind was ultimately made up when someone that sounded like, and was most likely Moricchi, let out a squawk, followed by an exclamation that Kiryu-kun and Mikejima-kun were actually starting to fight.

Peeking out the window of the hall, he could spot the pair of them down near the fountain. With a boisterous laugh, Mikejima-kun swings his leg around to hit Kiryu-kun in the side, but the other boy catches it, albeit with a grunt. Kiryu-kun goes to grip his leg, but Mikejima-kun rips it out of his hands, and uses the momentum of his falling leg to nail Kiryu-kun in the gut. 

It doesn’t phase Kiryu-kun much, and the thrill that colours Mikejima-kun’s face sends a shiver through Kaoru’s body, despite trying to suppress the reaction. Their little spar goes on for another 10 minutes, both trading equal blows. At one point, Mikejima-kun tries to axe-kick Kiryu-kun, and though it misses, the small indent it makes on the ground makes Kaoru grip the windowsill tightly. 

Just when Kiryu-kun has a firm grip on Mikejima-kun and is about to..judo throw him, Kaoru assumes, Nazuna-kun bursts out of nowhere. Though he’s too far away to hear what the small boy is saying, it immediately calms Kiryu-kun down, and the ex-delinquent lets Mikejima-kun down. Almost immediately, Mikejima-kun strides over to Nazuna-kun and musses up his hair with a grin on his face; almost definitely fully aware of the way Kiryu-kun tenses behind him.

The fight is over, and though Kaoru tries, he can’t take his eyes off Mikejima-kun, and the way that he just brushes off fighting with  _ Kiryu-kun of all people.  _ He stretches his arms above his head, and Kaoru’s eyes automatically follow it, the tan skin exposed due to short sleeves, his biceps-

And that’s enough of that. Kaoru forcibly turns his body away from the window, a hand clenched to his chest where his heart feels like it’s thumping out of his chest. He’s sure the expression on his face is a mixture of horrified and incredulous, and he adamantly ignores the way he can feel a blush creeping over his face.

Which leads Kaoru back to his current predicament. He knows that trying to ignore his erection and just go back to sleep isn’t something that’s going to happen. And while he desperately wants to just have a cold shower, a quick check of his phone reminds him that it’s two in the morning; unless he wants his Dad to know what he’s up to, which would probably be worse than just getting off in the first place. 

With the resignation of a man heading to the gallows, Kaoru reaches underneath his bed to grab the bottle of lube, putting it next to a box of tissues. If this was earlier in the year, he might’ve tried to think about Anzu-chan instead. At this point, though, Kaoru figures he might as well get it over and done with.

Squirting a bit of lube onto his palm, Kaoru shoves a hand into his boxers, wrapping a hand around his member. He lets out a hiss of relief; it’s been a while since he’s done this, so he starts with slow strokes. He stops trying to float above his sea of thoughts, sinking straight into them.

In his dreams, Mikejima-kun is much more flirty than he is in real life. Kaoru knows its most likely himself imprinting how  _ he _ would act, but he doesn’t let his thoughts linger on that too long. Dream Mikejima-kun is straightforward, trapping Kaoru against the wall with his arms, a cocky smirk on his face, like he knows exactly what he’s doing to Kaoru.

Just imagining the confident expression on Mikejima-kun- no,  _ Madara’s _ face makes Kaoru shiver, the hand that’s loosely sliding over his cock tightening abruptly, making him bite his lip to cut off a moan. 

In his mind, Madara’s knee comes up to grind against his clothed erection, and Kaoru squeezes the base of his dick in tandem with the movement, using his other hand to continue the up-and-down against his shaft. One of the arms pressed against the sides of his head lowers, moving to slip under his shirt and tweak his nipple. Both of his hands are occupied, and yet Kaoru swears he feels a tingling sensation on his chest.

He...honestly hadn’t touched his chest before, or even thought about doing something like that, so the fact that he had thought of something like that being done to him made his clouded mind whine in confusion and curiosity. It might’ve been because of the late time, but curiosity overrides the hesitance that sits in the back of Kaoru’s mind, and he takes one of his hands off his erection, slowly trailing it up his stomach to his nipples.

Continuing to stroke his dick, he goes back to his mind, where Madara continues to fondle at his chest, his knee a steady rhythm on his crotch. The sharp sensation that comes from the pinches on his nipples is unexpected, though the sensation isn’t actually that bad. That, in combination with his hand sliding slickly against his cock thanks to the amount of precum he’s dripping, makes Kaoru unable to help the whimper that escapes from his throat.

In his mind, Madara is kissing him now. One arm occupied under his shirt, the other boxing him in to the wall. The other boy’s tongue slips into his mouth, massaging the insides, and although the thought is good, Kaoru lets out a disappointed, shaky exhale at the lack of any stimulation in reality. 

Somewhere in his disjointed thoughts, they had moved to a bed and lost their pants, Madara thrusting up against Kaoru’s dick with his own, a single arm occupied with pinning both of Kaoru’s above his head. The pressure against his wrists, and the ease with which Madara restrains him makes Kaoru shudder, and he absentmindedly wished that it was real. Everything starts to move faster, to become a blur, Kaoru too caught up in his own mind to properly conjure a scenario anymore. 

It’s only when Madara, panting, leans down to whisper a choked, “Kaoru-” that the blonde snaps, and comes in his hand with a drawn out moan.

For a second, Kaoru just stares at the mess he’s made on his hand and in his pants, before he realises that he desperately needs to change his boxers, lest he accidentally falls asleep in this ruined pair. As he tumbles out of bed to take off the soiled pair and put on a new one, the realisation of what he’s just done hits him.

He jerked off. To a guy. To  _ Madara _ , of all people. That’s not to say Madara was lacking in the looks departments...at all….but it was still a guy. A guy that he’d just gotten off to. With a weird focus on how easily Madara could most likely manhandle him---

Kaoru hops back into bed and closes his eyes, desperately trying to banish every thought of the last hour from his mind.

 

\-- Epilogue -- 

 

By some stroke of bad luck, Madara calls him over almost as soon as he enters the classroom the next day. Kaoru immediately tenses up, and though he knows there’s no possible way that Madara knows about what he did last night he still feels like he could. This is Madara Mikejima he’s talking about here. In the end, Madara just wants to ask him how his ‘battle’ with Kiryu-kun looked from an outside perspective, since he spotted him in one of the hallway windows yesterday.

Kaoru scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“It was just two brutes going at it, nothing more. If that’s all you want from me, then I’ll be on my way, ok~? Have a nice day, Madar- Mikejima-kun,” Kaoru feels all the blood drain from his face at the stumble, and he speed walks away from a bemused but ultimately confused Ma-- Mikejima-kun. 

As soon as he gets back to his desk, Kaoru slumps over and buries his face in his arms. This was going to a long day. 

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i should've known i would eventually write something NSFW for this ship, even if its only Kaoru in this OTL 
> 
> FYI this takes place pretty late year AKA past kaoru's birthday, so he's 18; hence why theres no underage tag. 
> 
> anyway! first explicit fic of the tag. im crying over here, and im not sure if these are happy or hysterical tears! hope you enjoyed reading!! <3


End file.
